


Drowning in Blood and Bodies

by Gabbi0616



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Talon had met Jason on a rooftop in Gotham. The court told him to kill Jason. He had never had a problem with killing before. Yet he can't help but remember his past with Jason as he struggles with who he is.





	Drowning in Blood and Bodies

Two men look at each other on the top of a random building in Gotham. One man's heart beat with a twisted mix of, anger, sadness, and love. The other tried to blink away his feelings, pain, recognition, and some foreign emotion he had never felt before.

"Hey Dickie I heard you died. Guess not staying dead is a family tradition," Jason knew this was Dick but he seemed different.

"I am talon," Talon's head was pounding as flashes of memories, not quite his own, filled his mind.

"Come on Dick this isn't funny anymore," Jason wanted desperately for Dick to tell him it was a joke. Jason smiled as he remembered Dick and his first kiss.

\---

"Hey Jay-bird whatcha doing in my house?" Dick stumbled in through the bedroom window. He holds his ribs where someone had managed to cut him with a knife.

"Are you bleeding?" Jason turns his head at Dick not bothering to get up. Dick lets out a dry laugh cringing when he feels   
his ribs rattle in his chest.

"Be careful Jay-bird almost sounds like you care," Dick walks towards his bathroom peeling off the top of his suit. Jason finally gets up following Dick to the bathroom.

"Come on Dickie let me help you. Heavens knows how many times you've helped me," Jason took the medical kit from Dick's hands being as gentle as he could. 

Dick noticed that Jason was taller than him. He wondered mindlessly when that happened. Jason was quick to finish stitching up Dick. Jason's heart beat faster than normal as he looked over Dick.

When Jason was done Dick looked at Jason looking at Dick's chest. Dick might not be the best detective but he knew Jason's feelings towards him weren't completely brotherly.

Sometimes, late at night when Dick was alone with his hand he could admit he felt something similar. Dick hated himself for harboring these feelings.

Jason had grown so much since he had died. He was no longer the awkward stumbling kid with anger issues. He was now an adult, and a handsome one at that.

While Dick was contemplating his feelings toward Jason, Jason was building up the courage to kiss him. Jason had had a crush on Dick since he was a sidekick known as Robin. 

Jason had finally decided to kiss Dick when Dick kissed him. Dick didn't know what possessed him to kiss Jason, in his bathroom, but he did it. Jason seemed hesitant at first before kissing back hard.

Jason wasn't a very good kisser, but Dick got lost it the kiss. It didn't matter that their teeth kept clashing and Jason didn't know where to put his tongue. It didn't matter because in that moment Dick and Jason knew they loved each other.

They parted, both panting. Neither spoke their brains working overtime to comprehend what happened. Both hearts beat with love but neither said the words.

\---

Talon had remembered the same memory at roughly the same time. He collapsed clutching his head as he tried to will the pain away.

Jason's blood ran cold as he heard the blood curdling screams Dick was making. He froze debating. If he tried to comfort Dick it could turn out worse. Bruce still had the bruises from Dick turned Talon.

Talon closed his eyes tightly wishing the loud noise would stop. He soon realized he was making the loud noise and he moved his hands from his ears to his mouth.

Talon felt tears on his face as he feels Jason settle next to him. Jason wrapped his arms around Dick tightly hoping to calm him down. Dick was a very touchy feely person.

Talon was not like Dick. He trashed out at Jason clawing his talon-like nails across Jason's chest. Jason held back a scream as he held Dick in his arms.

"Come on Dickie it's me. Jason," Jason met Dick's eyes. Jason could see the blue peeking through the unnatural gold of Dick's eyes. 

"I'm not… I am Talon… You have to die?" Talon struggled with his internal questions. Memories from a lifetime ago fought against his new memories. For every moment filled with love was one filled with abuse from the court.

Talon remembered the last time he had remembered his past. The court had tortured him for a month after that until he had forgotten again. He didn't want that pain. He wanted to be a good soldier.

Jason couldn't see the war so he counted the silence as a win. Dick's eyes never left Jason's. Jason realized that Dick's eyes were changing from mostly gold to mostly blue.

Talon struggled with who he was. Memories of him as a carefree Dick clashed with the mostly serious Nightwing, which was drastically different from the killer Talon.

Even if Talon wanted to be Dick he didn't know if he could. Blood stained his hands. In fact he was drowning in blood and bodies. Dick and Nightwing would never kill but Talon killed with no remorse.

Jason's heart soared as he saw Dick's eyes change to be completely blue. "Dickie I never said this before but I lo…"

Talon heard the beginning of the three little words he hated. He's certain Dick loved those words but Talon couldn't stand them. Love meant he had something to lose.

Talon decided he couldn't let Jason finish those words. He cut him off first by kissing him. Talon felt tears drip down his cheeks as he drags his talons across Jason's throat. He doesn't stop kissing Jason until Talon was certain he was dead.

Talon held Jason's head sobs shaking his body. Jason's blood covered him. He knew he was going to get in trouble but he didn't care. Talon clutched the boy he loved to his chest.

Talon considered Jason's death a mercy. If the court found out about Talons love for Jason, Jason would have been tortured until he was begging for death.

Talon could see the beginning colors of sunrise as he let go of Jason's body. Talon made his way back to the court. He took his time back sometimes looking over his shoulder. Part of him hoped that he would never make it back to the court.

Talon knew he would be forced to forget. He didn't want to forget his love. He didn't deserve to forget.


End file.
